Dez Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: E se Regina descobrisse que toda sua história de amor com Emma Swan começou a partir de uma aposta. Como ela lidaria com tudo isso? SwanQueen
1. Prólogo

Eu me deito na cama de meu quarto e deixo as lágrimas caírem tranquilamente por meu rosto. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza, e quanto mais eu tento parecer indiferente a qualquer coisa em minha vida é quanto mais eu me mostro vulnerável. Por que tudo tem que ser assim? Por que eu não posso ter o meu final feliz uma vez em minha vida? Por quê? Sempre essas contestações vêm para me mostrar que tudo o que existe de bom nessa vida não é para mim. Por mais que eu tente correr atrás da felicidade, mais ela se afasta de mim.

Olho para o guarda-roupa que eu deixei aberto e escancarado. As roupas de Emma Swan ainda estavam lá para me mostrar o quão burra e ingênua eu fui. Para me mostrar que eu não posso acreditar em ninguém que convive comigo. Que eu tenho apenas a solidão como minha companheira. Na parte superior do guarda-roupa eu pego uma enorme mala e começo a jogar as roupas de Emma dentro dele. Não estou com paciência para nada, talvez por isso as roupas sejam depositadas dentro daquela mala de qualquer jeito. Quanto mais rápido eu me livrasse daquelas roupas seria melhor para mim. Eu não precisaria olhar para as lembranças dolorosas que estavam dentro de meu quarto.

Enquanto isso eu ia relembrando toda a verdade que havia acabado de vir à tona. Uma aposta! Perceber que toda a minha história de amor não se passava de um mísero acordo que Emma Swan havia feito com qualquer pessoa com a finalidade de conquistar o meu coração. Para mostrar que no fim das contas ninguém poderia se apaixonar pela Evil Queen. Ninguém, nem mesmo a salvadora.

Tudo aquilo doía em meu coração. Ficar sabendo que a história de amor que eu acreditava que iria durar para sempre não se passava de uma aposta. Eu não queria acreditar em nada daquilo, mas as evidencias estavam todas mostrando a verdade para mim. Que eu havia sido usada da pior forma. Será que no fim das contas tudo não se passava de uma maldita aposta? Onde eu seria nada mais nada menos do que uma simples mercadoria, onde os meus sentimentos eram manuseados de qualquer forma.

Eu não queria acreditar em nada daquilo, mas cada vez mais as palavras de Leroy iam fazendo sentido dentro de minha cabeça. Ninguém poderia se apaixonar por mim. Por que eu fui tão tola em acreditar nas palavras de Emma Swan? Por que eu fui tão ingênua em aceitar novamente o amor em minha vida?

Então todas aquelas palavras de amor eram apenas parte de uma aposta para ver se a salvadora conseguia conquistar o coração da Evil Queen. Tudo então que ela disse para mim não se passava de palavras ditas ao solto e sem nenhum tipo de sentimento. Não entendo como alguém pode fazer isso com outra pessoa. Não consigo entender.

Termino rapidamente de arrumar as malas de Emma. Pego o meu telefone totalmente hesitante de fazer aquela ligação. Isso significava que eu teria que ouvir sua voz. E definitivamente não era o que eu planejava naquele momento. Queria manter distância dela, mas ela precisava vir buscar suas roupas e ali sim eu oferecia para ela a porta da rua. Para que ela saísse de minha casa e de meu coração o quanto antes.

- Alô? – pude escutar a voz de Emma do outro lado da linha. – Regina, é você meu amor? Diga-me que você mudou de ideia e que aceita o meu pedido de perdão. Eu jamais devia ter feito o que eu fiz. Eu sei que eu errei. Quero o seu perdão.

- Eu estou te ligando Miss Swan para avisar que suas malas estão prontas. Para você vir pegar suas roupas o quanto antes, porque eu não quero bagunça no hall de entrada da casa. Será que você pode fazer isso?

- Cla... Claro! – Emma responde do outro lado da linha com a voz embargada.

- Guarde para você suas lágrimas Miss Swan! Elas não me impressionam mais. – respondi com toda a força que consegui reunir em meu coração. Eu não poderia nunca demonstrar para ela o quanto meu coração estava dilacerado. Não podia.

- Que horas que eu posso passar aí para buscar minhas malas? – pergunta Emma fungando o seu nariz.

- Agora, pode ser? Henry está na escola e creio que o melhor é ele ser poupado de toda essa história. – respondo para Emma.

- Claro, se é assim que você prefere. Daqui a pouco eu estou aí. – diz Emma.

- Até daqui a pouco Miss Swan! – desligo o telefone rapidamente. Não queria manter nenhum tipo de conversa com Emma e quanto menos eu procurasse falar com ela seria o melhor para mim.

As lágrimas que eu prendi voltaram com toda a força. Por mais que eu tentasse fazer com que elas parassem, eu não conseguia. Não! Eu não poderia estar chorando! Não com Emma tocando a campainha a qualquer momento. Limpo minhas lágrimas e jurei para mim mesma que eu não choraria mais por ela. Mas, é tão difícil. Então prometi que eu não choraria perto dela, longe eu já não podia garantir. Sentei no sofá e respirei fundo para tentar me acalmar. Eu teria naquele momento que colocar a minha máscara e demonstrar para Emma que ela não importava nada para mim. Escuto um barulho de campainha e meu coração começa a acelerar. Por que ele sempre me trai? Ele e minhas mãos que começaram a tremer naquele momento. Rapidamente eu vou em direção à porta e abro para Emma.

- Espere um momento! Eu irei pegar sua bagagem. – digo rispidamente.

- Não irá me convidar para entrar?

- Você quer que eu te convide para entrar e ainda ofereça um chá para você Miss Swan? – pergunto ironicamente para ela. – Qual a parte do fim você ainda não entendeu. Você irá apenas pegar suas malas e sair da minha casa e de meu coração.

- Regina! – diz Emma me puxando pelo braço. – Eu sei que eu errei e nada do que eu falar possa justificar minhas atitudes erradas. Eu errei! Eu te amo! Quero que saiba disso.

- Solte-me Miss Swan! Você está me machucando desse jeito. – respondo para ela.

- Por favor, Regina! Deixe-me mostrar as minhas verdadeiras intenções.

- Emma Swan, se sua verdadeira intenção com tudo isso era ferir o meu coração eu posso dizer que conseguiu cumpri-la com todo o mérito. Agora faça o favor de soltar o meu braço e sair de minha casa.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido e quando dei por mim não tinha mais nada que pertencesse a Emma Swan dentro de minha casa. Já sozinha em meu quarto eu me entreguei aos meus soluços. Pego um bloco de papel e uma caneta e começo a escrever para tentar tirar toda a tristeza que eu estou sentindo. E para tentar arranjar uma forma de tirar Emma Swan de meu coração.


	2. Eu odeio a desorganização de Emma Swan

Tranquei a porta de meu quarto com a ilusão que lá dentro eu me poderia me manter trancada da minha vida. Mas isso era uma mera ilusão. Logo o meu telefone celular estava tocando novamente. Levanto-me enxugando minhas lágrimas e vejo o seu nome no visor. _**Emma Swan! **_Será que ela não iria desistir de ficar me importunando quando eu preciso ficar sozinha. Quando eu mais necessito ficar longe dela para finalmente poder esquecê-la. Mas, isso nunca será possível, pois ao ver o seu nome no visor o meu coração acelera e eu momentaneamente me perco em meus pensamentos. Por que ela fica me ligando? Será que é para me torturar? Ignoro a ligação e volto para os meus pensamentos perdidos.

Eu olhei aquele pequeno bloco de anotações primeiramente sem saber o que fazer. Naquele momento creio que não existia alguém mais perdida do que eu. Nem o simples gesto de organizar os meus pensamentos em palavras eu estava sendo capaz de fazer neste momento. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Como eu pude me deixar envolver como uma adolescente tola? Não queria pensar nela, mas os meus pensamentos se encarregavam de pregar peças comigo, pois era a única pessoa que eu pensava naquele momento. Em _**Emma Swan **_e em como eu havia sido usada por ela.

Em seguida peguei uma caneta e comecei a escrever. Talvez como eu nunca tivesse escrito em toda a minha vida. Eu queria poder apagar toda a tristeza de meu coração, mas era impossível naquele momento. Olhava para a minha casa vazia e só conseguia pensar nela. Como eu sentia falta do contato de seu corpo com o meu. Como eu sentia falta de seu carinho. Mas, que provavelmente eu nunca teria coragem de admitir para ela. Que merda! Será que eu não era capaz de ficar um segundo sozinha sem pensar no prazer que eu sentia com Emma. Isso mesmo! Que eu sentia! Porque essa história já faz parte de meu passado. Ou ainda faz parte do presente? Cada vez mais que aquela caneta entrava em contato com aquele pedaço de papel só um nome vinha em minha mente: _**Emma Swan!**_

Eu devia ter algum tipo de problema. Pensar em alguém que havia me machucado profundamente. Mas, não poderia mandar em meu coração. Chegava a essa conclusão em meu momento de desespero. Eu só pensava nela. Ela dominava todos os meus pensamentos. _**Gritei!**_ Novamente o silencio predominou em minha casa. Onde apenas fui capaz de escutar os resquícios de meus soluços dolorosos. Eu poderia perdoá-la. _**Não!**_ Eu era teimosa demais para fazer isso com Emma. Ela havia me machucado e em minha cabeça só tinha uma solução. Distância!

O que eu odiava em Emma Swan? A essa altura do campeonato meus pensamentos já andavam por esse campo minado que não tinha volta. _**Eu odeio a desorganização de Emma Swan. **_Eu nunca vi em minha vida uma pessoa tão desorganizada como ela. Você sabia, aliás, quando ela estava em casa. Pois ela deixava um rastro pelo chão. Bolsa, sapato, jaqueta de couro, etc. Aliás, muitas das vezes jogadas de qualquer jeito na escada e pelo quarto. Pelo menos deu para perceber de onde Henry tinha puxado o hábito de deixar seu tênis jogado pela casa. Mas, o caso de Emma era sério. Ela deixava _**TUDO**_ jogado pela casa. Ela não tinha a capacidade de estender a toalha de banho para poder secar. E _**ONDE**_ ela deixava? Em cima da minha _**CAMA**_! Meus lençóis viviam úmidos por causa desse pequeno desleixo de Miss Swan! Eu respirava fundo e ia falar com ela. Sem brincadeira nenhuma parecia que eu lidava com uma adolescente de colegial. Mas ela era uma _**ADULTA**_ que gostava de se comportar como uma adolescente rebelde. Como eu _**ODEIO**_ isso nela.

Por alguns momentos um riso de satisfação brotou em meu rosto. Afinal, eu estaria livre de toda desorganização de Emma. Minha casa poderia ser um lar organizado agora. Poderia me empenhar que eu tinha a certeza de que tudo ficaria em seu devido lugar. Com exceção dos tênis de Henry que continuariam sendo jogados na escada. Alguns hábitos nunca mudam. E sendo filho biológico de Emma, algumas coisas ele teria em semelhança com a mãe. Eu poderia ver Emma através de meu filho adotivo. Lá estava eu perdida em pensamentos novamente.

**x*x*x*x**

_Após um dia exaustivo na prefeitura finalmente abro as portas de minha casa pensando em uma noite de descanso ao lado de Emma e Henry. Quem sabe mais tarde um banho naquela banheira maravilhosa com Emma. Imagino que ela também esteja cansada depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho e nada melhor como aproveitar um banho em sua companhia. Assim que coloco os pés na sala o meu sorriso some. Parecia que tinha passado um furacão pela casa. Ou pior! As roupas de Emma estavam jogadas pela sala, pela escada, e para piorar sua situação quase tropeço nas suas botas. O que havia dado nela hoje? Eu já conhecia o lado desorganizado de minha esposa, mas hoje simplesmente havia passado dos limites._

_- Miss Swan! – começo a chamar minha esposa. – Miss Swan! – grito._

_Não houve nenhuma resposta. Emma sabia que eu odiava encontrar suas roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito pela casa. Ela sabia que eu não gostava e continuava a fazer. Por quê? Seria algum tipo de comportamento para me deixar irritada? Justo hoje que havia deixado à casa um brinco de tão limpa. Será que ela pelo menos não poderia recolher suas roupas pela casa? Já estava perdendo a minha paciência, eu já podia sentir. A minha face já estava ruborizada e para eu me exaltar faltava pouco. Subo as escadas rapidamente._

_- Miss Swan! – entro no quarto com um semblante sério. _

_Não havia ninguém, exceto a toalha de banho jogada em cima da cama. _

_- Hoje ela tirou o dia para me irritar. – sussurro para mim._

_Aproximo-me da cama e tiro a toalha de lá, que com o mínimo contato já havia sido suficiente para deixar a cama úmida. _

_- Miss Swan! Onde você está? – reforço o meu chamado._

_Emma sai da cozinha e me olha com aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Tento me controlar ao máximo para manter o meu semblante sério. Mas, era tão difícil ao ver o olhar apaixonado de Emma vindo em minha direção._

_- O que aconteceu meu amor? Por que está tão nervosa? – Emma pergunta caminhando em minha direção._

_- Francamente Miss Swan! Você ainda me pergunta o porquê de eu estar nervosa. _

_- Não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo. – diz Emma se fazendo de desentendida. –Está com algum problema na prefeitura?_

_- Miss Swan! Chega! Eu chego de um dia exaustivo e encontro suas roupas jogadas por toda a casa. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso. Hoje a empregada veio e limpou tudo. E o que você faz? Deixa tudo mais bagunçado. Você sabe que eu gosto da casa organizada. É difícil para você recolher as suas roupas? – pergunto com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Desculpe-me meu amor. Não queria te deixar assim. É que cheguei com tanta fome que nem pensei em recolher as roupas que joguei pela casa. Fui tomar um banho e fazer um lanche. – explica Emma._

_- Você lavou a louça ou deixou tudo jogado na pia? – pergunto impaciente._

_- Ainda estou fazendo um lanche. Mas, certo alguém começou a me chamar cheia de formalidade. Por que me chamar de Miss Swan? Você sabe que eu não gosto quando me chama assim. – diz Emma fazendo um biquinho para mim._

_- Eu te chamei assim porque eu sei que não gosta. E quando tiver qualquer roupa jogada pela casa será exatamente dessa maneira que eu irei te chamar Miss Swan! _

_- Como será que eu posso lhe pedir desculpas? – pergunta Emma vindo até mim pronta para me beijar._

_- Será que você só pensa nisso __**Miss Swan**__? – reforço bem o nome dela. – Quem disse que eu lhe perdoei._

_- Pode não ter me perdoado ainda, mas depois desse beijo com certeza me perdoará. – diz Emma sedutoramente._

_Enfim permito que seus lábios se aproximem dos meus e nos beijamos lentamente. Depois de alguns segundos aumentamos a intensidade dos beijos e rapidamente nos afastamos para procurar um pouco de ar. _

_- Está perdoada! – digo ofegante, mas é o sinal que Emma precisava para me pegar no colo e me levar até o quarto. _

_x*x*x*x_

Deixo algumas lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto. Vejo que será mais difícil do que eu imaginava esquecê-la. Mas, eu tentaria essa proeza com toda a minha força de vontade. E eu irei conseguir apagar essa etapa de minha vida. Não dizem que o tempo cura todas as feridas. Então espero que o mesmo aconteça comigo. Quero que logo Emma Swan se torne apenas uma sombra em minha vida. Algo que não desperte nada em mim e que não tenha nenhuma importância.


End file.
